


You're So Damn Fine Though

by acaelousqueadcentrum



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acaelousqueadcentrum/pseuds/acaelousqueadcentrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut smut smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're So Damn Fine Though

It was the first holiday since their marriage the month before, and Gail wanted it to be perfect, to be a memory her wife cherished for years to come.  All day–despite the annoyance of being partnered with Chloe, despite the junkie who threw up all over the back of their cruiser, and the extra paperwork after the woman they were serving a warrant on shoved her and was arrested for assaulting an officer–there was a smile split across her face that she couldn’t quite shake, a skip in her step that made her feel as though she could conquer anything. **  
**

When she came home, Gail found Holly in their bathroom, putting on the final touches of the makeup she liked to wear for special occasions, days like today, their very first Valentine’s Day as wives, as partners legally bound to each other.  Leaning against the doorway of their bedroom, she watched as Holly leaned in even closer to the mirror, carefully applying dark mascara, and not for the first time wondered how she had gotten so lucky. How she had ended up with the brilliant, gorgeous woman currently shaking her ass to The Black Keys in nothing but a pair of old boxers and a sports bra.

“I hope you’re not thinking about trying to get away from me,” Gail said with a grin, “because I’ve got a piece of paper and a ring that says you’re stuck with me.”

Holly startled at the interruption, dropping her mascara wand in the sink as she turned to find Gail watching her from across their bedroom.

“Hey,” she said softly, a gentle smile on her face, “how long have you been standing there?”

Gail pushed herself off of the doorframe and entered the room fully, unbuckling her belt and kicking off her shoes as she got closer to the brunette.

“Long enough to watch you lip sync along to ‘Dude Looks Like a Lady,’” she teased, voice muffled in the fabric of the light gray sweater she pulled off and tossed toward the hamper.  

But Holly didn’t blush; it certainly wasn’t the first time she’d been caught singing along. She just watched her wife approach, feet bare against the wooden floor, jeans hanging low on her gorgeous hips, and her lacy black bra a stark contrast to that milk pale skin.

“Hello, officer,” she whispered against the blonde’s lips as Gail stepped right up to her, as Gail gave her a soft, loving kiss.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, nerd,” Gail offered in exchange, pulling her head back to look at the woman she married. “You were gone early this morning–I had plans.”

The look in her eye told Holly just exactly what some of those plans entailed, and she felt her temperature rise a degree or two in response. But their jobs were not what she wanted to be discussing right now, not with Gail half-dressed in front of her, still a little chilled from the winter air.

No, she wanted to ask her wife more about those plans, see if they were the same plans she’d had herself. To celebrate their first Valentine’s Day as a married couple in a way that would leave them both aching throughout the rest of their days.

But before she got a chance, Gail tilted her head up again, bridging that slightest of gaps between them, and kissed her again. And it was a kiss she recognized, a kiss that set her blood on fire.

Still, though, it was gentle. It was sweet. It wasn’t rushed or hurried, it wasn’t tongue and teeth and need. It was love made touch. It was the sweetness of powdered sugar on the tip of her tongue, smooth and lasting.

Holly could feel the cool metal of the button on Gail’s fly as it pressed into her stomach, the thick, sturdy denim fabric of Gail’s jeans against her thighs as the police officer leaned into her, slowly taking their kiss deeper, deeper.  Her hands–doctor’s hands–trembled as she skimmed them down the strong muscles of the blonde’s back until she reached Gail’s waistband, until she reached the pockets over Gail’s ass and slipped her fingers into them to knead, to caress.

Gail moaned into her mouth.

Already, her hands were toying with the loose, worn out elastic of the brunette’s boxers. Gail teased her fingers over the skin there, drawing circles over her wife’s hips with her thumb, over the small, silvery stretch marks she knew were there.  Skin and blood, muscle and bone, she knew the architecture of Holly’s body by heart, but still, it she never tired of exploring it again, of redrawing the map of love she’d first gathered the courage to trace out in a moment when she wasn’t even sure she believed a love so exquisite, a love so beautiful, could exist.

But it did exist.

She’d found it.

She’d discovered it with this woman, with Holly, with her wife.

“I love you,” Gail said, moving to kiss along Holly’s jaw, to love along the strong lines of Holly’s face.  And Holly’s response was lost in the thick of her blonde hair, but the meaning was obvious, the brunette gripping tighter at her ass, pulling her closer into her body, against her skin.

Gail gently walked them backward, until Holly’s ass bumped up against the cool stone of the countertop, her hands pulling out of Gail’s pockets to grip at the sink.

“Turn around,” she whispered into the brunette’s ear, voice low and sultry, and Holly, already slick with arousal, felt her wetness soak into the thin fabric of her boxers, felt them cling against her inner thighs.  But she listened, and turned her back to Gail, turned to face her own image in the mirror before her.

“What do you see?” Gail asked, pressing a kiss to her wife’s scapula before resting her chin in the subtle curve of Holly’s shoulder.

What she saw was herself, of course. Hair falling in loose ringlets around her face and eyes bright, almost fevered. She saw the rise and fall of her chest, how she struggled to breath as Gail’s hands began to wander over her stomach, up along the underside of her breasts. She saw the gentle flush of her skin, the tell-tale sign of arousal that begins at her cheeks and tracks down, down her neck, over her chest.

But mostly, what she saw was Gail, peeking over her shoulder. She saw her wife, and she saw the smile that spread across her face simply at the thought of the blonde.

She saw herself, and she saw herself in love.

“You,” Holly whispered, “and me.”

“Do you want to know what I see?” Gail said softly and began kissing around the brunette’s neck, nuzzling her nose over the sensitive nape of Holly’s neck.

“I see the only person who’s ever understood me,” the blonde continued, now kissing down the other side, shifting behind her wife as her mouth travels over Holly’s other shoulder. “I see the only person who has ever known how to love me.”

She brought her hands up from where they’d been teasing at the brunette’s belly button, and cupped them over Holly’s bra-covered breasts, kneading the soft flesh softly, feeling the perk of Holly’s nipples through the fabric under her palm.

“I see my favorite person in the whole world, the woman I’m so happy to call my wife.”

Finished, Gail paused for a moment, letting her hands still and watching the emotions as they flickered across the doctor’s face.

“I love you too, Gail,” Holly said, turning to brush her cheek against the blonde’s.

The officer smiled shyly, almost hiding behind her wife.

“I never thought I’d find someone who makes me feel what you do, honey,” Holly added, leaning back into the other woman, watching their reflections in the mirror, how Gail’s smile grew in response.

Overcoming that moment of shyness, the brunette smirked. “I’m going to make you feel so good, baby,” she said quietly. “I’m going to make you feel so good, and you’re going to watch while I do.  You’re going to see what I see every time I look at you, every time you touch me.”

And it hit Holly then, what Gail had in mind.

And more, it hit her how turned on the thought made her. How she could feel the flip and the flop of her belly as she imagined watching Gail make love to her, watching Gail’s image touch her, please her, love her.

There was a groan that filled the small area of the bathroom, that filled bounced off the hard tile walls of the shower stall. It took Holly a minute to realize that that groan, that sound, had come from her.

Gail began to touch her.  Little caresses. Gentle brushes. The careful, delicate way she pressed her full, soft lips to Holly’s skin, it lit the brunette’s nerves on fire.  She watched as her wife’s hands cupped her full breasts, as Gail’s head dipped along her neck, blonde head laying out a path of wet-mouthed kisses down her shoulder, lingering over the freckles that spotted her smooth skin.

Holly’s nipples ached, hard and tight, against the warmth of Gail’s palms, and she felt–more than saw–as her wife moved massaged them firmly with the heel of her hand. And she struggled to keep her eyes open as the blonde began to pinch sweetly at them, as Gail rolled and twisted them just the way she knew the doctor loved.

The blonde began to move further and farther down her wife’s body, down the shallow valley of her spine, kissing and licking and tasting. Following the lines of muscles, of bone as her hands spread wide over Holly’s stomach, spanning the width of it and warming the flushed skin with the heat of their shared arousal.

And Holly watched. Watched the play of pale hands against her darker skin, watched as Gail drew shapes over her skin, as her stomach trembled while the blonde raked her teeth along the base of her spine. She watched her body react to her wife’s ministrations, watched her torso bow out as she arched her spine, as her hips began to sway into Gail’s touch.

She loved this, how fit together. How Gail’s cheek fit perfectly against the hollow of her spine, how Gail’s hands were made to grip her hips just like that, to grip and hold and steady her.

Gail was on her knees now, lips moving along the strong curve of her wife’s ass. A kiss, a gentle bite, the soothing press of tongue to skin. There would be a mark tomorrow, Holly knew. A lasting reminder of tonight, of this moment. And a part of the doctor thrilled at the idea, that all through the next day, she would feel the tug of tender skin and remember her wife’s teeth against her flesh.

“Open your eyes, babe,” the blonde reminded her, whispering gently along her hip as she peeked around to catch a glance of her wife’s face in the mirror.  “Open your eyes, I want you to see.”

She hadn’t realized they’d drifted closed, hadn’t realized that she wasn’t seeing with her eyes but with her skin, with the electricity of nerves inflamed and burning with love, with need.

When she opened them, she saw herself. She saw love embodied, written everywhere across her body.

And she watched as her wife slipped a pale hand between her tan thighs, watched as Gail parted her wet, swollen lips and pressed a single, strong finger against her aching clit.

She watched as Gail stroked her, with tenderness, with love.

She watched as Gail watched her, as Gail trailed her other hand along the firm muscle of her outer thigh.

She watched herself moan and gasp, watched herself move against her wife’s hand.

She watched herself watch.

It was like nothing she’d ever felt before, beyond arousal, beyond pleasure.

Holly let go of the sink and brought her hands up to her own breasts, needing more. Her knees trembled, and she felt herself lowering, felt herself giving more of her weight to Gail to bear as she shifted her feet, spreading herself wider, more open. And the sound that escaped from her throat as Gail moved faster and faster against her, just a single hot, wet finger stroking her, circling her, pressing her clit against her own pubic bone in a way that made her lungs burn–it was something she didn’t even recognize as human. It was base desire. It was pure need.

“It’s okay, Holly,” Gail said softly, gently, wrapping her free arm around her wife’s waist, and the brunette realized that her eyes were wet. “It’s okay,” the officer whispered again, soothing and loving, “I’ve got you. It’s okay. Just let it come, love, let me help you come.”

Holly brought her hands to the counter again, knuckles white as she gripped it, as she held on, bowing forward.

She couldn’t watch anymore.

She couldn’t breathe anymore.

All she could do was feel, feel the press of Gail’s lips against her thigh, the steady thrum of her blood her her veins, timed perfectly to the stroke of Gail’s fingers against her clit.

And then, like fireworks in the dark, brilliant sky, she fell apart.

The universe cracked open and she fell through the opening into a world of fire and feeling, into a world of love and Gail and love.

When she could open her eyes again, when she could see past the pinpoint sunspots that dot her vision, Holly raised her head and caught her reflection in the mirror, flush and happy. Chest heaving and lips swollen, and there, the tousled blonde hair of her wife at her hip, smiling up at her.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, love,” Gail whispered softly, and Holly could hear the promise, the vows in her voice all over again. And the need, barely restrained.

It took a moment for Holly to catch her breath, to be able to tell the blonde everything she was feeling, everything she needed to say. But in the meantime, she turned away from her image in the mirror, and pulled at her wife’s arms, tugging Gail up to rise and face her.

“Gail, I–” she tried to say, but the blonde placed a finger against her lips.

“Shhh,” Gail whispered, and Holly shuddered as she ran the tip of her tongue over her dry lips, brushing against her wife’s wet finger. She could taste herself, smell herself, feel the evidence of her own desire spread over her lower lip. “I love you so much, Holly Stewart. I’m so happy you found me.”

Holly kissed her. Deep. Tongues mingling against each other. Her hands roved along the broad expanse of the officer’s back, feeling the twitch of muscles under her palms, feeling the way Gail responded as she scratched her short nails against her wife’s beautiful ass.

Until with a smile, Gail pulled away again.

“We need to get ready,” she whispered. “Our reservations are in an hour.”

But Holly shook her head. “We should skip dinner, I need you. I need to taste you.” And her wet, sensitive flesh quivered at the thought, at the promise of feeling Gail against her mouth, of feeling her wife’s body shake with the same pleasure she’d just been given.

“No,” Gail said with a predatory smile, “no. I want to take you to dinner. To watch you in the candlelight. I want to watch and remember the sound you made just now when you came, how you moved against me.”

And Holly feels her breath hitch again, feels new wetness join the old along the inside of her legs, feels the barely banked arousal spark anew.

“I want to watch and remember how wet you were, and think about how hot you’ll be when I’m finally inside of you, when you’re under me and coming, when it feels like your whole body is holding me inside of you,” Gail whispered into her wife’s ear, taking Holly’s left hand, the one that bears her ring, and brings it down to her own waistband.

She guided Holly’s fingers in under her panties, and couldn’t quite silence the gasp when the brunette slipped a finger past her curls and into the soaking wet there.

“And the whole time,” Gail continued, “I want you to know how fucking wet I am for you. How ready I am for you.  And only for you.”

The officer kissed her wife again, groaning softly while Holly explored her as much as the give of soft cotton panties and thick denim of her jeans would allow. But before the doctor could do more, before Holly could slide Gail’s jeans down over her hips, free her hand and bring the blonde as much pleasure as she’d just been given, Gail stopped her.

“Let’s get dressed,” she whispered, “go out and eat good food and get drunk on expensive wine. And then–”

Gail let her words trail off into the silence with an easy, sexy grin, and Holly nodded.

“And then.”


End file.
